Heather
Heather is played by Julin Jean, she is the most popular girl at school and best friends with Bridget and Kelli. She dislikes Emily. Storyline We first see Heather, walking down the school hallway with Bridget and Kelli, they are talking about the costume party, they think it could be a girl named Stephanie throwing it and say that they could drink the beer and trash her place and still ignore her. After they see Emily, rooting in her locker, they start to talk to her, Emily storms off, upset and Heather says Don't go, be our friend. ''Heather, Bridget and Kelli all laugh and walk away. We then see all the popular kids at a table, Bernard throws a milk cartoon over at the future torturers and it hits Ravi, they all laugh, including Heather. Ravi gives Bernard the milk cartoon back and he says ''Thank you, come again in an Indian voice, being racist to Ravi and all the popular kids laugh again, including Heather. Heather, Bridget and Kelli are all in Heather's bedroom, Kelli's painting her toe nails and Heather's in her bathroom, putting make-up on, Heather's phone beeps, Heather does't hear this but Bridget and Kelli do, they see it's from Tommy and the message says I can't wait to taste you again. They laugh, Heather hears them and comes in, then she tells them to keep it quiet because he's dating Nadia, Kelli disses her by saying I hate that Russian bitch anyways, I'm glad you're fucking her man. The next time we see Heather, she is with Bridget and Kelli in her room again, they're all dressed in sexy police costumes but Heather doesn't want to go because she doesn't feel good and feels fat. Kelli says she's such a drama queen and she looks great and in the end they all decide to go. Ironically, this was the only moment she could've saved herself from the tortures. They arrive at the party, they're drinking and dancing, having fun. Emily spikes the punch by putting a drug in it to make everybody at the party faint. When they wake up they're all chained up. At first everybody thinks it is a joke until Miles gets shot in the face and knee with a cattle gun. Heather gets scared and looks at Bridget and Kelli in shock. Tommy has the chance to run and get help but he says he wants to take Nadia with him, Tommy gets caught in a bear trap and is brought back to the house. Heather sees Bernard get tortured by Emily with needles to him, she begs Emily to stop but Emily looks at her and uses her finger to make it look like a tear, coming down her face. After Ravi gives Kurtis a key, she sees Ravi, getting stabbed, she now knows who the torturers are but later, they place her in the chair... Torture Then Emily smears a cream on her face, Bridget asks: "What are you doing to her?" Dane replies: "It's a special compound we made up, at first she won't feel a thing other than a cold sensation, then a mild burn and soon enough it will begin to eat away her flesh, dissolving it ever so slowly." Heather begins to panic and starts to cry. After it dissolves her skin, they then drag her body to the backroom where the rest of the kids who have been tortured are. At the end of the movie, when the police arrive, they look at the backroom and see all the kids who have been tortured. Heather is alive but her face is is still burning and she has to have a plastic surgery later.